Ace Combat X: Etherion Skies
by Striker0952
Summary: (Takes place during ACX) During the war between Leasath and Aurelia, brave warriors fought for their homeland. We knew the struggle of Gryphus 1 and the Aurelian forces, but the reports from the media was not complete,there's another squad which helped in the victory. Read about the brave squad which helps Gryphus 1 retake the homeland of Aurelia
1. Prologue

Heya peeps! This is my first fanfic in the site and I hope you all enjoy the story that I wrote. Please comment and/or review so that I could correct my mistakes. Also, feel free to give me ideas for the following chapters!

Ace Combat X: Etherion Skies

Prologue

Santa Elva, Aurelia

05:30 A.M

Down the streets of Santa Elva, a man with brown hair and blue eyes could be seen jogging while wearing his headphones. The man's name is Chris Johnston, age 26. He is a pilot in the Aurelian Air Force and also the squadron leader of the Etherion squadron.

Chris is currently at the end of his morning jog as he jogged towards the house that he shared with his squadmates. He kept on jogging until he reached the front door of the house and knocked. The door opened to reveal a woman with blonde hari and brown eyes. This is Carolina Emmerton, Chris' squadmate with the callsign "Etherion 2". She then proceeds to greet Chris.

"Hey Chris, good morning run?" She asks while smiling. "Nah, the usual. Nobody's up at this hour. Just accompanied by the sound of my music." Chris replied while he hung his headphones on his neck. "Just don't put it every time you jog, okay? It's bad for your ears." Carolina said while sighing. "Okay, will do." Chris said as he stepped up the house's stairs.

Once inside, Chris pulled off his jacket that he wore during the morning jog and hung it on the door hanger. He then proceeds to go to the kitchen to get himself breakfast. "Chris, do you want some coffee?" Carolina asks him as she enters the kitchen. "Sure, a drink that could make me wide awake is welcome." He replied. "Aren't you awake already?" She asks while starting to brew coffee. "Just a bit." Chris replied through a shrug of his shoulders. "But I thought you had your morning jog?" Carolina asked him. "Yep, sure did." He said as he picked up a newspaper and started to read it.

Then, the sound of footsteps could be heard from the second floor of the house. "I think Stella woke up." Chris suddenly said after he heard the footsteps. "Or maybe Jacob woke up first." Carolina added. "Heh, it's obvious." Chris chuckled. A figure then went down the stairs of the house. "Good morning everyone." The figure said. "Mornin'." Chris replied. "Morning, Stella." Carolina said as she put a cup of coffee in front of Chris. "Where's Jacob?" Stella asks. "Him? Probably upstairs in dreamland." Chris said, still reading the newspaper. Carolina just chuckled to herself as she remembered her sleep-loving squadmate, Jacob.

The figure that just went down and conversed with Chris and Carolina is Stella Hanakawa, the squad member of Phoenix squadron who has Satsuman blood in her veins. She has black hair and black eyes and her callsign on the squad is "Etherion 3". The squad member that is still sleeping upstairs is Jacob Reynolds, callsign "Etherion 4", but everybody calls him sleep-deprived Jacob due to his tendency of sleeping in almost every situation, even in his fighter!. Jacob has black hair and green eyes, but his face always looked sleepy no matter how long he slept.


	2. Chapter 1: Taking off to Sachana

Welcome to the first chapter of the story! I have planned out the outline of the story so I will have no trouble in updating the next chapters, happy reading!

Santa Elva, Aurelia

Same Day, 01.35 P.M.

* * *

Carolina was inside her room reading her E-mails. She was in the middle of scanning through her mails when one mail caught her attention. It was an E-mail sent by their AWACS, Exta. Carolina immediately opened the E-mail and skimmed through the mail.

"Chris, could you come over for a while!?" Carolina shouted while standing in her doorway. "Yeah, Sure! Wait a sec!" Came the reply form Chris, who was downstairs. In a hurry, Chris went up the stairs and went inside Carolina's room. "Okay, I'm here, what happened?" He asked.

"Here." Carolina turned the screen so that Chris could look at it. "Wait, this is an E-mail sent by Exta?" Chris asked in the middle of reading the mail. "Well, just look at the address that sent the mail." Carolina rolled her eyes. "Okay, so here it says that we need to get back to Sachana." Chris sighed. "Just as I'm starting to loosen up." Carolina turned to him. "Hey, it means we're still of use to the Air Force." Chris nodded. "Carol, tell the others to pack their bags. We're leaving in a few." "Roger." Carolina saluted with a smile.

Ten minutes later, the whole Etherion squadron was at the living room of the house they're in. "Damn, so much for taking a break." Jacob sighed and yawned. "Stop complaining, it's our job you know?" Stella said while she rechecks her backpack, in case she forgot something. "I think you're more useful in the air than in the ground you know? You just mope around all day about the job." Chris sighed while looking at his watch.

"Sure, sure." Came Jacob's reply. "Wake me up when its time." He added and slumped against the wall. "Goddamn it, just wake up already!" Carolina facepalmed at the squad's antics while Chris shook Jacob awake. In the midst of the living room chaos, a car horn was heard.

"Okay, everybody, time to go!" Chris said while lifting his luggage into the car. He was the followed by Carolina, Stella, and lastly Jacob. After all of them went inside the car, it sped away to the air base that was located in Santa Elva.

* * *

Santa Elva Air Base, Santa Elva, Aurelia

02.09 P.M.

* * *

A man was pacing around in the hangars of the air base whilst holding his chin with his index finger and thumb. "Where the hell are they?" he mumbled to himself. Suddenly, a man with Aurelian uniform ran towards the mumbling man. "Sir! They've arrived!" He said. "Hmm? Are they? Okay then, let us go."

Both of them then went to the gate of the air base and stopped in front of a car that was parked just outside the gate. "Hey Calvin! Long time no see!" Jacob said to the man that had just arrived. "Long time indeed. What took you so long?" The man said, irritated. "Hey, chill. We got into a bad traffic jam on our way."Chris said while stepping in front of the man. The man just sighed and said, "Next time, try to find a better route to come here. Don't just rely on the GPS to get you here." "Yeah, I'll remember that." Chris said to the man.

The man who was mumbling to himself and went to get the squad was Calvin Anderson, also known as the AWACS Exta in missions. He had Black hair and blue eyes and aged at 29, quite young for an officer like him.

"By the way, our fighters are stores right here, right?" Carolina pointed to the hangar behind Calvin. "Of course, where would we put them aside from the hangar?" Calvin said. "We're all scheduled to depart to Sachana Air Base on 04:21 P.M, so don't spend too much time recalibrating your fighters, dismissed." Calvin said and the squad immediately went inside the hangar.

Inside the hangar, four F-4E Phantom II Fighters were lined up. Each of them bearing the emblem of the Etherion squadron, a pair of stretched wings with a halo on top of them which was located on the tail fin of the fighters. Inside, the squad was already starting to recalibrate the system.

"Let me test this one. Damn." Chris sighed inside his cockpit. "Damn altimeter just won't get me the right altitude." He mumbled and continued working on the fighter. Meanwhile, Carolina had no problem when she tried to recalibrate her fighter's systems. The same couldn't be said with Jacob though, as he was at the verge of shouting to his dashboard due to heavy system malfunction.

"All systems green." Stella said with a smile. Stella did have some problems on recalibrating her fighter, but due to her knowledge of the fighter's system, it's no problem for her to restore the fighter's system back to mint condition.

* * *

Runway, Air Base, Santa Elva, Aurelia

04:19 P.M.

* * *

All four of the F-4E Phantom II fighters of the Etherion squadron was on the runway. The fighters are now ready for flight ad combat after two grueling hours of recalibration by the pilots.

"Etherion Squadron, this is control tower. Check in over." A voice said from the comms system inside Chris' fighter. Chris inhaled and said, "Etherion 1, Checking in." it was then followed by, "Etherion 2, Checking in." and another, "Etherion 3, Checking in."and finally, "Etherion 4, Lazing off."

"The fuck?!" Chris exclaimed in surprise. "Hahahahaha! Whooo, that's some check in line!" Calvin laughed inside his AWACS which had just lined up behind the squadron and awating take off. "Remind me to kick his ass when we land." Chris sighed. "Ay, I'm just chillin' around yo." Jacob said lazily from inside his cockpit. "Besides, a little humor won't hurt."

"Sure." Chris said. "Control Tower, this is Etherion squadron, requesting takeoff, over." He said . "This is Control Tower, Etherion squadron, you're clear for takeoff over." Came the permission. "Roger, Etherion 1, Taking the skies." Chris said, flared up his afterburners and took off from the runway.

Behind him, Carolina followed suit. "Etherion 2, Ready to launch." Stella flared up her afterburners and sped up. "Etherion 3, Unfolding wings." Jacob followed just behind Stella. "Etherion 4, Starting the party!"

The control tower then granted permission to the AWACS to launch, which the pilot of the AWACS craft immediately complied and soon, the squad, accompanied by their AWACS left for Sachana Air Base, where a surprise waits for them.


	3. Chapter 2: Battle above Sachana

Hey guys, welcome to the second chapter of ACX: Etherion Skies! I'm sorry that I haven't updated the story in a while and that is due to the amount of work that I have to do. I'm also pretty proud of myself after I wrote this specific chapter as I normally don't write fight scenes well. Anyways, happy reading and don't forget to comment and/or review!

* * *

Airspace between Sachana and Santa Elva, Aurelia

05.45 P.M.

* * *

"Hey Chris." Jacob said into the comms. "Yeah?" He replied. "I'm getting bored out here. You have a music player with you?" Jacob asked. "Nope, but I think you could ask Exta to play some tracks." Chris said while he leaned back on his seat.

"Really? I'm a portable music player now?" The AWACS interjected. "Nope, but you're the one with access to radio channels, so why not?" Chris asked. Exta sighed in his seat. "Okay, so what do you want to hear?"

"Dunno, just play random music. Maybe we'll get a music that suits well with the situation." Jacob said and yawned. "I'm also getting sleepy here." "Don't sleep or you'll fall down!" Came the reply of Stella. "Unless you want to pay for a fucking fighter, which will cost you a lot, don't sleep!"

"Calm down, Stella. If he does sleep, just nudge the wing of his fighter." Carolina chuckled. "I just don't get how you could be so patient." Stella deadpanned. "What's wrong with being patient? It helps you in a lot of ways." Carolina said and leaned back on her seat.

Stella just sighed and continued to control her fighter towards the destination, Sachana Air Base. After a few minutes of flying, the squad alongside their AWACS had almost reached the air base.

* * *

Airspace near Sachana, Aurelia

06:23 P.M.

* * *

"Finally! Back to Sachana." Jacob sighed in relief at the sight of the base. "Heh, say that when we land." Chris chuckled. Suddenly, the lock-on alarm blared in Chris' cockpit. "What? I'm getting targeted?" He said in surprise. "Chris, avoid it!" Carolina said after she, too got locked-on.

"Of course!" He yelled as he jinked right to avoid the missile. The missile missed its mark and exploded harmlessly behind Chris. "Damn, that's close." Chris sighed. "Squad, be advised. I'm detecting ten hostiles in Sachana airspace. Do not relax and destroy them!" Exta said after he took a brief look on his radar.

"Roger." The whole squadron responded and immediately activated their afterburners. "This is Etherion 1 to all units, weapons free, I repeat, weapons free. We're getting the party started!" Chris said as he opened fire with his F-4E's vulcan and tore a Leasath F-1 fighter.

"Here goes!" Jacob said as he got behind another F-1 that threatened to shoot Carolina. "Carol! You got a bastard behind you!" He added, to which Carolina responded by jinking her F-4E to get the F-1 off her tail. "Carol! Hit the brakes!" Chris said as he flew over Carolina and Jacob with an F-1 fighter on his tail.

"With pleasure!" Carolina said and hit the airbrakes, causing her F-4E to flip back facing the top of the F-1. "Eat this!" Carolina tore the F-1 down to shreds with her Vulcan and Jacob broke apart to scout for more hostiles. "Keep it up! Two down, eight hostiles left!" Exta informed the squad.

"Roger! By the way, nice flying Carol!" Stella said as she locked on to the F-1 behind Chris. "Thanks! Just trying my best not to be Swiss Cheese!" Carolina replied as she jinked right to avoid a missile behind her.

"Stella! Shoot the bastard down!" Chris said as he tried to gun another F-1 fighter. "Roger, Etherion 3, fox two!" The missile struck home and the fighter was blown to pieces. "Nice shot! Thanks for the save!" Chris said. "Anytime!" Stella replied and flew off to help Carolina.

"I feel left out." Jacob said after he took down two F-1 fighters simultaneously. "Am I that unimportant?" Chris sweatdropped. "It's not the time for jokes man!" "Stay focused! Half of the hostiles are down!" Exta said.

"Let's get this over with!" Carolina said, hit her airbrakes, and flipped over the F-1 behind her. "Sure!" Stella fired a missile which hit the F-1's right wing and sent it to a spiral towards the ground. "I think we've got ourselves a prisoner." Stella said.

"That is if he bailed out." Carolina said as she flew side to side with Stella. "There, I see a parachute." Stella said. "Oh yeah." Carolina said in realization. "Now's the right time to help!" Came Jacob's voice through the comm. System as he weaved through Vulcan fire from the F-1 behind him.

"Wait! I got four more readings on radar! They're headed straight for the base!" Exta suddenly said. "All units, intercept those four bogeys! I'm afraid they're trying to bomb the base!" He continued.

"Let's go then!" Chris said as he activated his afterburner and went towards the four hostiles with an F-1 trailing behind him. The squadmembers followed suit after they saw their leader head for the four enemy aircraft.

"Damn, this guy is persistent!" Jacob said as he jinked left to avoid a barrage of bullets. "I'll help you out!" Carolina said as she came behind the F-1. "Wait! I've got plans! Don't shoot it down!" Jacob said and continued.

"Four hostiles approaching the base confirmed to be bombers! They're B-52 bombers!" Exta gave more information to the squad. "Roger that! Let's take them down!" Chris said as he went near one of the B-52s.

"Chris! Use the guy behind you to destroy the bomber!" Jacob said as he, too, neared the second B-52. "Wilco." Chris said and pulled up near the B-52, causing the F-1 behind him to crash into the bomber. "Timber!" Jacob yelled as he pulled up near the B-52 and did the same thing Chris did.

"That was one crazy plan, but worth a try!" Carolina said while trying to avoid the stream of bullets. She then went near the bombers and pulled up, earning the same result as Chris and Jacob. Stella then proceeded to try the same and destroyed the last bomber.

"All hostiles neutralized! Good work, but those are crazy stunts you pulled." Exta said with a grin aboard the AWACS craft. "Yo, it's one way to destroy them, so why not?" Jacob said. Exta chuckled. "All right, boys and girls, land on Sachana. You guys deserve a break after all that.


	4. Chapter 3a: Deployment to Kalana Steppes

Sorry for publishing this chapter really late. I have some exams at school and I am studying hard for them, so I didn't update. But all of them are finished right now, so I can publish this chapter. Here's a chapter to make up for the delay! Happy Reading and don't forget to leave a like and review!

* * *

Sachana Air Base, Aurelia

05.40 A.M.

* * *

The briefing room of the air base was packed, even though it's still really early in the morning.

"Hey, wake up." Carolina nudged Chris' elbow. "I am awake. I just really dark here though." Chris replied and yawned.

"I know, It makes you want to sleep again, right?" She continued. "Yep. Also, Exta and the briefer aren't here yet." Chris slouched in his chair. "Damn, I wanna sleep again." He continued and Carolina chuckled. "Why don't you sleep? I could wake you up when the briefing starts." She suggested.

"Nah, I'll pass. Besides, the briefing's starting." Chris straightened himself on the chair and ran a hand over his hair.

The briefer and the only AWACS in the base, Exta, went inside the room. "All right, I know you all are still really sleepy and drowsy, but I've got a report that our forces in the Kalana Steppes was being attacked just a few minutes ago." Exta said. This caught the attention of all of the pilots inside the room.

"Seriously? Damn Leasath!" One pilot clenched his fist. "Calm down, man. We'll show 'em who's boss!" Another said, in an attempt to calm his friend. "Could I continue?" Exta asked and the room went silent.

"We're going to send reinforcements to those guys at Kalana. Jenkins, if you would." Exta gestured to the briefer standing beside him. The briefer stepped forward and turned on the projector.

"This is what we've got from the report. The Leasath forces attacked the forces of Kalana Steppes at 05.38 A.M. Their forces are primarily comprised of Bombers and escort fighter squadrons." The briefer, Tommy Jenkins said as he pointed to the tactical map that was displayed on the wall via projector.

"Your mission is to destroy the bombers and escort squadrons, do not let any plane escape. That is all." He stopped and looked to Exta. Exta nodded and stepped beside Jenkins. "All right, that concludes the briefing for today's mission. The squadrons that will go are Etherion, Sigma, and Theta. To all units that are not participating, be alert for enemy attacks, considering that Kalana Steppes are near to Sachana. Dismissed." He said and everybody dispersed out of the room.

* * *

Hangar, Sachana Air Base, Aurelia

05.42 A.M.

* * *

"Hey! Get those planes armed and fueled! Move it!" Yelled the chief engineer. It was hectic inside the hangar. After the announcement of the mission, the hangar was bustling with activity. Whether it's from the pilots or base crew, they all did their thing.

"Get those AIM-9 to the F-15Cs! Hurry up!" The chief said again while running to help some crew to lift up an XLAA Missile. During that time, the Etherion squad arrived at the hangar.

Jacob whistled. "Damn, it's chaos in here." He added. "No shit, Sherlock." Chris retorted. "Come on, let's get to our planes." Chris sprinted towards his F-4E, but a crew halted him. "Sir! You're assigned to a new plane! Its right over there!" The crew pointed to an F-15C Eagle.

"Since when?" Chris asked. "It's since yesterday! We got these spare F-15Cs that nobody could fly and the F-4Es you guys flew were busted!" The crew said. "Thanks." Chris said and ran to the F-15C.

Chris reached the ladder and climbed up into the cockpit of the fighter. "Damn, I've always wanted to fly one 'a these." He whistled. "Heh, you got one now, ain't ya?" Jacob said through the comms.

"I feel like *Galm." Chris commented. "You mean those Ustian mercenaries?" Stella piped in, having already went inside her fighter. "Well, who else?" Chris said, grinning. "Okay then, if that's what you wanna think of." Stella replied.

"Okay. Let's taxi to the runway. We got the first launch priority." The squad taxied out of the hangar and lined up in a straight line on the runway. "Etherion, you're clear for takeoff." The control tower informed.

"Roger that, Etherion 1 launching!" Chris ignited his afterburners and soared. "Etherion 2, launching!" Carolina followed suit. "Etherion 3, launch!" Stella gunned the afterburners and the fighter flew. "Etherion 4, Launching!" Jacob wasted on time in taking off.

"Etherion squadron, altitude restrictions cancelled. Good luck out there!" The control officer said. "You got it!" Chris replied. "Team! On me."

* * *

Kalana Steppes, Aurelia

05.46 A.M.

* * *

"Fuck! Where's our reinforcements?" An Aurelian soldier yelled whilst an explosion sounded. "The hell if I know! We'll need to hold out!" another yelled and hid behind a tank. "Shit!" A UGB (UnGuided Bomb) landed near the tank and rocked the tank as it explodes.

"Shit!" Soldier A ducked and avoided a rock flying at him. "Damn, these Leasathian bastards are still going!" He added. "No shit!" Soldier B picked up and RPG lying near him. "I'll blow 'em to hell!" he fired the RPG at a B-52 that flew past, but the rocket missed and exploded harmlessly.

"I tried." Soldier B said. Soldier A sighed and looked up to the sky. "Hey! That's our fighters!" He suddenly said, gaining the attention of his friend beside him. "Huh? Where?" Soldier B asked and looked up.

They saw three squads comprised out of four F-15C Eagles, five F-14A Tomcats, and three F-4E Phantom IIs. "Hell yeah!" Soldier B said. "Kick their asses!"

* * *

The fun'll begin in the next chapter! I'll be writing the combat of all three squads. So, I hope you'll get to the next and read! Thanks for sticking with me!


	5. Chapter 3b: Kalana Steppes (Theta)

Er, I'm splitting the last chapter into a few parts. You'll see the action of the first squad here. I'll be doing all three squadron's point of views. Leave a like and review. Happy reading!

* * *

Kalana Steppes, Aurelia

05.47 A.M.

"All units, be advised, target located." Chris said into the comms. "Roger, this is Sigma 1, commencing mission." "Theta 1, Target verified."

With that one line said, the three squads split. Each squad heading for different packs of bombers.

Theta Squadron

"Heh, look at them, they're like fish." Theta 2 chuckled. "Hey, 3. What do you think?" He continued. "I agree. Let's go fish hunting!" Theta 3 replied, her voice laced with excitement.

"Don't get too giddy, 3." Came the voice of Theta 1. "Okay!" Theta 3 replied to her filght leader quite cheerfully.

"Y'know, your attitude's really mismatched with the situation." Theta 1 sighed. Theta 3 just laughed and rolled to the left to avoid a missile from an escort fighter, an F-4E Phantom II.

"Heh, Still. I just love hunting enemy planes." 3 said and banked towards the F-4E that shot her just now.

"Here we go." 2 said as he banked left to avoid a missile and a stream of tracers from two F-4Es on his back. "Lead, need some help here!" 2 weaved through the stream of bullets flawlessly, even though the F-4E is not that maneuverable.

"Hold on, I'm coming." 1 gunned the throttle on his Phantom. He got behind one F-4E that was tailing 2 and locked on. "Gotcha motherfucker, now go down!" 1 fired a missile as soon as he heard the missile lock tone.

The F-4E that 1 fired on tried to bank to the right, but the pilot's reflexes was not fast enough, resulting in the destruction of his fighter. "Thanks, lead!" 2 pulled his brakes and flipped backwards, facing the top of the F-4E that was pursing him. 2 immediately pressed the trigger and ripped the F-4E into shreds with a stream of bullets.

"That's not bad." 2 said and exhaled. "Damn, I'm really on edge." He added. "Relax, you're not gonna get shot down if you play your cards right." 1 blew past 2 and headed to assist 3 who was trying to gun down an F-4E, but was chased by another one that suddenly appeared below her.

"Sure, but I doubt I will." 2 replied and went to 3's direction alongside 1. "Trust your skills, 2. Watch out, the guy on the back's going to intercept us, Break!" 1 quickly banked left and 2 banked right just in time to avoid two AIM-9 Sidewinder missiles that was fired from the intercepting F-4E.

"Damn it!" 2 grunted as he pulled his brakes to avoid another missile. "This guy's tough!" 1 quickly flew past 2 to get the F-4E's attention. "2, watch out!" 3 suddenly blew past 2 in high speed, startling him.

"Holy shit!" 2 immediately rolled to avoid 3's plane. "Warn me next time!" 3 chuckled. "Sorry! Too focused on the bastard!." "Yeah, right!" 2 rolled his eyes and went to assist 1.

"Lead! Try to get him into my sights!" 2 flew up towards the two fighters above him. "I'm trying! This guy's real good!" 1 pulled on his brakes and flipped backwards to avoid a missile. "He's persistent I tell 'ya!" "I can see that!" 2 tried to get behind the F-4E, but the pilot rolled left, making 2 lose his target. "Seriously!?"

The F-4E pilot quickly flipped his plane towards 2 and shot a missile. "Oh fuck me!" 2 rolled and avoided the missile and followed with one of his own. The missile connected with the F-4E's left wing, sending the plane spiraling down towards the earth. "No you don't!" 2 fired his Vulcan and destroyed the F-4E before the pilot could eject.

"Good shot, 2." 1 said as he leveled his plane on 2's left. "That's one hell of a fight. Damn, I'm pooped." 2 replied back. "At least you got more than one!" 3 piped up. "I just got one!" she continued while leveling up to 2's right. 1 and 2 laughed. "Try harder next time!" 2 said teasingly. "Or I'll get all the kills!" 2 sped up towards the bomber.

1 quickly joined in. "Whoever shot down the bomber will get thirty-five bucks!" 3 grinned and gunned the throttle. "You're on!"

* * *

This is the Theta squad's POV. Next is the Sigma squad! I'm happy that I could post two chapter in one day! I'll post the other two tomorrow (Hopefully) seeing as I really need to do my homework. Thanks for sticking with me!


	6. Chapter 3c: Kalana Steppes (Sigma)

Here's the second squad, Sigma's POV! The next is Etherion squad's and after that (Etherion Chapter) is the chapter where the action simmers down a bit. Well, leave a like and review and happy reading!

* * *

Kalana Steppes, Aurelia

05.47 A.M.

* * *

Sigma Squadron

"Roger, this is Sigma 1, commencing mission." "Sigma 2, ready for targets." 2 armed her weapons. "Damn, my palms are sweating." She added. "Don't get nervous, we've got your back." 3 said as he leveled his F-14A beside 3's.

"Thanks." 2 said. "All right, let's go!" 3 gunned the throttle and accelerated. "Team, follow me!" 1 said. "Roger!" the squad went behind their leader and flew in the triangle formation with 1 at the center.

The squad neared a bomber with six escort F-5E Tiger II fighters. One F-5E spotted the formation of Sigma squad's F-14A Tomcats and broke formation to engage them.

"One's coming to greet us!" 4 said as he swerved left to avoid a stream of bullets. "Hello!" 5 shot a missile as she got a lock tone. The pilot of the F-5E saw the missile coming and banked hard, causing the missile to miss.

2 whistled. "They've got pretty good pilots." 1 chuckled. "Well, all the reason to shoot them down." The remaining five F-5Es saw the battle going on near them and broke off to join. "Heads up! We're starting the party!" 2 flipped over a missile and gunned the throttle.

"Let's rock!" 4 streaked past 5 who was trying to gun down an F-5E. "Hey! Watch it!" 5 complained. "Sorry, not sorry!" 4 laughed and banked right. "Goddamn it." 5 said as she got behind an F-5E and locked on.

"Bye asshole!" 5 shot an AIM-9 Sidewinder missile to the F-5E's left engine. The missile connected with the engine and exploded, destroying the fighter. "5 here, splash one!"

"Nice shot!" 3 rolled left and flipped backwards, facing the F-5E behind him. 3 heard the lock tone and fired a missile. The pilot of the Tiger rolled and avoided the missile, only to return one of his own.

"Persistent!" 3 gritted his teeth in annoyance and banked to avoid the missile. "3, I'm assisting!" 4, who was flying nearby came after he saw 3 struggling. "Thanks! Try to shoot him down while I distract him!"

"Gladly!" 4 tailed the F-5E behind 3 and fired a missile. 3 saw the missile and banked to the right, causing the fighter behind him to follow. 4 deliberately fired the missile off target so that the F-5E would not run away.

3 accelerated and avoided the missile. Just as the missile turned to follow 3, its back side was rammed by the F-5E chasing 3. The missile exploded, destroying the fighter. "Whooo! Splash two!" 4 cheered in his cockpit.

"Thanks for the save! Let's help 2!" 3 sped up with 4 on his tail. 2 is currently engaging in a dogfight against two F-5Es. "Anytime now!" She said as she flipped over a missile and an F-5E. "Hold on!" 3 fired his Vulcan when the F-5E that 2 flipped over came in range.

The bullets scraped the right wing of the fighter, severing it from the body. 4 followed up with a missile to the cockpit of the F-5E. "Thanks for taking down that bastard!" 2 fired a missile as she had locked on to the other F-5E.

"No problem!" 3 saw the missile miss and fired a missile alongside 4. The pilot of the Tiger tried to evade, but he yanked the stick at the wrong time as 3 and 4's missiles clipped his wings. "Try to fly now!" 4 taunted as he flew past the falling F-5E.

"Finish him off!" 3 blew past 2 full speed, heading towards 1 and 5. "Don't need to say that!" the F-5E blew up as a missile struck it in the cockpit. 2 immediately banked hard and followed 3 and 4 to assist 1 and 5.

2, 3, and 4 caught up to 1 and 5, but was immediately greeted with missiles to the face. "Holy shit!" 2 dived and banked hard to avoid the AIM-9 fired at him. "This is nuts!" 3 gunned down the missile. 4 sighed and rolled left to avoid the missile.

"This is getting nowhere!" 5 gritted her teeth as she flipped over a missile and dived. 1 blew past 5's diving F-14A, also after evading a missile. "Persistent bastards!" 1 pulled his brakes and shot a missile towards the F-5E diving towards his F-14A. The missile hit the F-5E on the left wing, sending it spiraling out of control.

2 fired a missile at the falling F-5E and destroyed it, getting a relieved sigh from 1. "Thanks, 2. Appreciate it." 2 smiled. "No problem. Besides, I'm saving my flight leader." 1 chuckled. "Well, let's help 5, shall we?" And both pilots zoomed off.

A few minutes later, the last F-5E was shot down by 5 herself before either 1 or 2 got to help her. "That's one crazy guy to fight with." She sighed. "Yep, agreed on that." 1 leveled up to her left. "All of the escort's gone, so we'll go for the bomber right?" 5 asked. "Of course!" 4 piped up, giddy for some reason.

"What's up 4?" 3 asked as he joined the formation. "Nothing, just a bet me and Theta 3 made." 3 raised his brow. "It's better be something good." 4 laughed. "I'm getting a few couple 'a bucks later!"

"Hey guys, let's get the bomber!" 1 suddenly said. "Guns only! The one who doesn't get a hit'll pay for the drinks later!" 1 activated his afterburner and zoomed off. "Oh you're on!" 3 and 4 blew past 2 and 5 full speed. 2 sighed while smiling and activated her afterburners. 5 smirked and blew past 2, her afterburners activated. "2, you're paying for me if you don't get a shot!" "In your dreams!"

* * *

Phew, our main heroes are coming in the next chapter. It's pretty hard to sort out the battle for Sigma and Etherion, but I'll manage. Thanks for sticking with me!


	7. Chapter 3d: Kalana Steppes (Etherion)

Here's the POV of Etherion squad! Sorry for posting really late, as I have a _TON_ of tests and homework. I still have homework, but I think I'll get a few chapters up because I have 10 days of holiday. Leave a like and review, happy reading!

* * *

Kalana Steppes, Aurelia

05.47 A.M.

* * *

Etherion Squad

"All units, be advised, target located." Chris said into the comms. "Roger, this is Sigma 1, commencing mission." "Theta 1, Target verified."

The squad went for a B-52 bomber with ten F-15E Strike Eagles escorting it, probably two squads. Jacob whistled. "That's a lot of escorts." "I dunno what they're up to, but it must be something important." Chris armed his weapons, "Ehterion squad! Weapons hot!"

"Roger!" Came the reply of the squad. Five F-15Es broke formation and banked hard towards the squad. "Squad! Evasive maneuvers!" Chris banked as he heard the missile warning tone. Carolina sighed and pulled her brakes, flipping over an F-15E determined to ram her.

"They're crazy. One tried to ram me." She added as she fired her vulcans at an F-15E near her. "Damn, determined to die, eh?" Chris shot down one F-15E while flipping over it. "Then, we'll just have to kill 'em!"

"Easier said than done!" Stella rolled to avoid a charging F-15E. "Fuck! Don't insult me!" She pulled her brakes and flipped over a missile. "Help needed here!" She grunted. "I'm coming!" Carolina dived past the F-15E in front of her.

"Jacob! How's the situation?!" Chris fired two missiles. "Not good! Carol and Stella's chased by two of those shits!" Jacob shot his vulcans, which destroyed an F-15E's engine, causing it to explode and destroy the fighter.

"What the hell's wrong with these guys?!" Stella shot a missile at the F-15E in front of her, but missed. "Don't ask me!" Carolina spat as she tore an F-15E into half. "They're crazy!"

Just as Stella was about to flip over the F-15E behind her, it suddenly erupted into a ball of flames. "What the-?" "Sorry, we're late!" Chris and Jacob flew past Stella. "Took you long enough!" Stella gunned her afterburners to catch up.

Carolina sighed. "That is just five planes, right?" "Yes, only five. The other five are still around the bomber." Chris took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Hey, is it just me or the planes around the bomber's gone?" Came the sudden voice of Jacob, causing Chris to open his eyes and look over to the bomber.

His eyes widened. "Break!" He suddenly said. "Wha-?" A tracer hit Carolina's left wing. "Shit! They're above us!" Jacob flew below Carolina's F-15C and rolled to avoid a missile.

"Carol! You okay?!" Chris pointed the nose of his F-15C upwards and gunned his afterburner. "Yeah! Just a hole on my left wing!" Carolina banked hard right to avoid a stream of tracers.

"Watch out of the F-15Es!" Chris warned the squad.

"Like I don't know!" Stella flipped over one F-15E and tore the cockpit with her vulcans. Chris sweatdropped as he took out two F-15Es simultaneously, "Point taken." He continued. "Just two more!" Jacob grunted as he flipped over a missile and directly banked hard left to avoid another.

"One more!" Carolina panted as she destroyed another F-15E. "Done!" Jacob let out a sigh of relief after he destroyed the last F-15E mid-flip. For a minute, the squad didn't say a word, as they regained their breaths after the craziness that occurred.

"So, just the bomber right?" Carolina managed to say. "Yeah." Chris said mid-pant. "Let's finish this crazy ass mission!" Jacob gunned his afterburners towards the bomber. "Hey, wait!" Stella chased after him.

Chris sighed, "Those two are like kids." "But they're good kids." Carolina chuckled and gunned her afterburners, "Come on! We've got a bomber to kill!" She added. "Sure thing!" Chris gunned his F-15C's afterburners to catch up with his squadmates.

* * *

There we go! It's pretty hard to think of the battle for this squad, but I did it! I'm tired right now as it is kinda 3:20 in the morning (Not sure). Well, stay tuned and thanks for sticking with me!


	8. Chapter 4: Defense of Sachana

Hey guys, welcome back to another chapter of ACX: Etherion Skies! I know I'm not updating this story for a long time and I have my reasons for it. But first, I've forgotten to thank KevinChan as he's the first guy to put this story in his favorites and also to Andrei Rian for the second favorite of the story.

My writing's really crappy as I said before, but for people to favorite my work is just unbelievable. Kudos to both of you mentioned, you guys made me have my spirit to continue this story again (But I may procrastinate a lot).

Near Sachana Air Base

06:30 A.M.

Mission Over

The last mission where Theta, Etherion, and Sigma squad were tasked to defend the ground forces stationed at Kalana Steppes went well. They completed the mission with no losses and only minor damage to the wings due to their maneuvers. They destroyed all three B-52 bombers after they've destroyed the bombers' escorts and are now heading back to Sachana.

"Damn, I'm pooped." Jacob said in the comms. "Me too." Chris sighed while repositioning himself on his seat, as he had slid down.

"Relax boys, when we get to Sachana, we'll have a break." Carolina assured. "That's if we don't get ambushed by those Leasath bastards." Jacob butted in, yawning after he said the sentence.

"Don't be a spoilsport." Stella said. "Besides, we're not going to last if we get ambushed." She added. "I think we'll do a decent job." Chris said when he saw the two other squadrons, Theta and Sigma flying just to the left and right of the squadron.

"Damn right we will! You've got us after all." Sigma 5 said. "Don't forget about us!" Theta 3 piped in. "We'll help blow 'em outta the sky!"

"Well that's assuring." Carolina said with a small sweatdrop. She coughed and regained composure. "Heads up, base ho!"

"Base ahoy, mateys!" Theta 2 piped up, giddy to land and get rest. "Copy that!" Sigma 5 cheered inside her cockpit. "Wait, something's not right." Chris said, having a bad feeling. "What's up?" Carolina asked. "Well….. Shit!" Chris banked after hearing the lock tone and dodged a missile. "Where'd that come from?" Theta 1 asked, looking around the place in his F-4E's cockpit.

"Dunno, don't ask me!" Sigma 5 rolled to avoid an incoming missile. "Etherion, Sigma, Theta. This is Exta, do you copy?" A voice came over the comms. "Etherion 1 alongside Sigma and Theta 1 copies." Chris immediately replied.

"Good! The base is currently under attack by another squad of bombers and escorts. Hostiles are currently engaging with base defense elements, so they are quite distracted by the AAA fire. Take them down while they're distracted! You only have 15 minutes to engage before the base falls." Exta briefed them on the situation and what they should do.

"Roger AWACS, Theta Squadron copies. Eliminating all hostiles." Theta 1 replied in the comms. "Sigma copies, moving in to engage." Sigma 1 followed suit. "Etherion copies all, moving to intercept." Chris added.

Immediately, all 3 F-4Es of Theta, 5 F-14As of Sigma, and 4 F-15Cs of Etherion activated their afterburners and rushed into the fray. "Here we go!" Chris locked on the enemy, a YF-23 Black Widow this time. Carolina, who was flying beside Chris, also got a lock tone. "Chris, I'll shoot with you!" "Roger!" The Vulcans of the F-15Cs roared to life and tore the YF-23 into shreds.

"Nice shot!" Chris banked left and Sigma 1's F-14A flew above him, followed by Theta 2's F-4E.

"Theta 2, I need some help!" Sigma 1 rolled hard to evade a missile fired at him by the YF-23 behind him. "On it!" Theta 2's Vulcan roared and the bullets hit the vertical stabilizer and the nozzle of the engine, severely damaging it. "Damn it!" Theta 2 fired again and succeeded in destroying the enemy. "You're clear!" He said. "Thanks, I owe you one!" Sigma 1 put a thumbs up as he passed Theta 2's plane. "Always happy to help!" Theta 2 returned the gesture with a thumbs up of his own.

"All units, this is AWACS Exta. 80% of the enemies have been neutralized, keep it up and we'll drive 'em out in no time." Exta's voice suddenly said. "Wait, what?" Sigma 2 pulled on the airbrakes of her F-14A to avoid a missile going for her. "Where's the 20%?" She continued to dodge and weave through enemy fire.

"Dunno! Keep looking!" Sigma 5 passed over 2 with two YF-23s tailing behind her. "But help would be appreciated here!" 5 banked hard left. "Coming in to help!" Stella's voice rang through the comms. "Hang in there!" "Oh I intend to!" Sigma 5 tore a YF-23 which unfortunately passed in front of her. "You're clear!" The 2 YF-23s behind Sigma 5 suddenly exploded. "Thanks, Etherion 3!" "Anytime!"

"All units, be advised. All hostile units are neutralized, but keep an eye out for stragglers, just in case we missed them!" Exta called out as he read his readings. "Roger." Chris replied and looked around. Not finding anything suspicious, Chris said, "Exta, sky's clear, no sign of hostiles." Exta looked at his radar again. "Confirmed, sky's clear. All units, mission complete, land to resupply and rest." The pilots of Theta, Sigma, and Etherion can't be happier to hear this line as the all lowered their landing gear and proceeded to land one by one.

I somehow forgot about this story existing until I browsed all my files again and found this. So sorry about that! And previously, I said that the action would simmer down, but I had other plans while writing this thing, so the base defense battle occurred. Well, thanks for reading! Helpful comments and suggestions are very appreciated!


End file.
